Control
by Valsapena
Summary: Albert Wesker needs a secretary for his business. He'll put her through the paces...can she survive?


A/N: Hello all readers! I've never posted a Resident evil fan-fiction on here before. I also have this fic on . If you want to see the more raunchy stuff then you guys can go on there and look me up. I'm Hopefulspirit. This is a fetish fic. But I will make sure that it will be tastefully done on this site. I don't want to be reported for being too dirty.

I want to thank my Twineh for giving me ideas on how to improve this story. If it wasn't for her opening my eyes to some new shit I'd still be stuck in Lamesville. THANK YOU!!

Enjoy!

In Albert Wesker's opinion secretary interviews were always the most boring part of opening a new business. Men and women would show up trying to be as highly professional as possible but there was no passion behind their carefully chosen words. Wesker HATED people without passion for their work. He knew all they wanted was an easy job and a steady paycheck. There was nothing wrong with that, but the fact that they couldn't openly tell him that's what they want...Wesker simply refused to tolerate it. What Wesker wanted...was something that no one else would ever consider normal. He wanted someone whom he'd have to work to ultimately control. He wanted a secretary who was beautiful and smart and had spirit...so he could break it. He wanted to own someone. Wesker had always liked power and because of the virus running through his body; power had become almost insatiable. But mantaining self-control was never a problem for the Wesker. He was ambitious...but he wasn't stupid.

The emergence of the new Umbrella needed to be hidden with a front. And that was a highly sophisticated medical office that took data (among other things) from statewide hospitals and private practices and stored it for them. Jupiter Pharmaceutical Enterprises was the name of the facade. There were no smoke and mirrors with this. Wesker had the money and the manpower to make it legit. He had hired over 100 medical billers, collectors, data entry clerks, Proofreaders and even carried several training courses on Medical Billing and Data entry. They received a check every week, health care and even vacation time. Wesker may be cruel but even he knew the importance of keeping the working man happy. It prevented anyone from asking unwanted questions and kept them focused on their taxing 9-5 job. It was all necessary of course because all the information on those unlucky patients that passed through their fingers went directly to New Umbrella.

Underneath the large building was something of a different nature. There he housed a dozen scientists who wanted nothing more than to become the next inventor of a new atomic bomb or ebola virus - even if it meant testing on their fellow humans. They would sit there in their computer labs and pick at every piece of information on every single patient looking for the perfect test subject. Whatever they found that could be interesting was sent to Wesker immediately. Wesker liked crazy scientists to a certain degree. It reminded him of his late friend William Birkin. The man was brilliant...but he lacked common sense. When things started to become out of control in Raccoon; Birkin panicked. Wesker wished he could have counsoled the man but since he was legally "dead" it was not possible. Wesker learned from Umbrella's mistake of doing high level experimentation in a suburban area. He kept the more unstable ones with him (for purposes of control and observation) and let them work on the lesser projects while the more level headed scientists worked on the more important research elsewhere. Wesker had two more bases built just for that reason. One deep beneath Africa and another deep under the Pacific Ocean. He kept both Laboratories in constant observation and was always visiting one or the other; which was one of the reasons why a Secretary would be beneficial. She would be in charge when he was away, help do P.R. and keep in contact with him in case of emergency. Wesker could not afford to have a Raccoon City level disaster. Once was enough.

Because of ensuing conflicts between himself and other corporations; Wesker had been forced to seclude himself in a special part of the building. It was from there; he was able to view whatever he wanted via satellite, watch the workers in their respected posts and communicate with the secretary. He's even kept his name a secret; playing the part of an eccentric millionaire. If any of his enemies caught wind of what he was doing and who he was…all of his careful planning could be brought to ruin. So he chose the name Michael DeSantos. It was a very common name and it won't draw attention to him. To throw the media off he owned a mansion in the millionare part of town. He had a private limo and helicopter with the windows tinted. No one could see that both vehicles were empty of a passenger. Of course the driver and the pilot were being paid nicely to keep quiet about it. Wesker actually lived in the building itself. He had a penthouse built in the very top floor so that Wesker had a place to think and plan. He meditated quite a bit and enjoyed some peace and quiet.

But enough dwelling in the past. Wesker had to pay attention to the matter at hand. A secretary.

Wesker refocused on the woman before him on screen. He had several cameras set up in the conference room where he will speak with the secretary and who ever he had a meeting with. Perfect sound system. Wesker could hear every word the woman spoke and then some. He had high definition cameras and screens so he was able to see everything there was for the interviewee. The cameras were set up all over the room and even on the floor. Wesker liked seeing his women dress impeccably right down to the shoes they wore. He was taught that if a woman did not have any pride in how she dressed…she was not worth the time.

So while the candidate droned on and on about her work experience and other various academic achievements he took the time to study her. She was not at all attractive. It was a shame really. She seemed to be quite intelligent. She was too thin, her long dull hair lacked shape and her nails were bitten down till they were red and bloody. That was the first strike. The woman was in dire need of some grooming. She had no sense of style...which was a strike 2. Who wears a long dress skirt with dirty shoes to an interview? Especially to an interview with one of the richest men in the world? And when she smiled Wesker just about looked away. Because of Wesker's viral enhancements; he had amazing eyesight. Pair that with the high definition of his cameras and screens; Wesker was able to tell that she was one, an avid coffee drinker and two she most likely owned cats. Her clothes were covered in feline hair. Which was a strike 3. She was dirty filthy mess and she did not deserve to work for him…no matter how qualified. His Secretary was to be a reflection on himself. He highly doubted she could hold herself infront of a camera when need be and answer questions without hesitation. It was obvious that she had no backbone from the way she was stuttering around like a fool. He wanted something he could conquer. A strong woman that is able to stare him down with out even blinking an eye. So he cut the poor candidate off in the middle of her rambling.

I h-have a d-degree in-"

Wesker took in a deep breath and spoke. "That's quite enough Miss..." He looked at her resume."...Adler."

She stopped talking and started wringing her hands slowly. She was an absolute wreck. If she was afraid she was screwing up...it was already too late. Wesker had no sympathy for a soft spoken bambi who hid behind bad clothes and collected cats.

"Stand up Miss Adler."

The woman stood up before the camera. She seemed to shrink under his scrutiny from behind the lens. Even though the room was empty it was filled with a cold dread and nerves. She could _feel _him staring her down and it was unsettling.

"Now Miss Adler..." Wesker started. "I want you to answer me this truthfully. What is your opinion of yourself?" He waited for her expression.

She looked surprised at the question and stood there for a moment trying to think of what to say. Nothing she thought up was confident and full of bright self-esteem. It was then Miss Adler knew she had failed.

"Just as I thought." Wesker said, folding his hands in his lap. "Why don't you come back when you're groomed, well dressed, and not stuttering like a third grader?"

The woman looked crushed. "I...uh...Yes Mr. DeSantos, sir." Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Adler."

"And t-thank you for yours, sir," she managed to say calmly before grabbing her bag from the floor and leaving the room.

Normally Wesker would watch them in the elevator going down...but he grew tired of seeing all of the crying women and angry men. He knew what she was doing in there. Sobbing and damning the man who made her feel inadequate.

Wesker stood up and walked over to a simple desk in the room. Under it was a paper shredder. He tossed Miss Adler's resume into the shredder and watched it become ribbons of paper. He had no need for it so why should he keep it? He went back to his chair and reached beside him where there were a stack of folders. Wesker picked up the one on top and opened it. There was another female candidate with another extensive and impressive resume. Her name was Christian Lot. His eyebrow rose slightly. Christian Lot, hmm? He already liked her name. She was majoring in Law in her University. She hoped to enter Harvard soon. Now he needed to put a face to a name and a career choice.

Using his bluetooth connection to his computer he spoke aloud her phone number and the machine quickly dialed it. Thank God for technology.

The phone began to ring. He could almost feel anticipation rise from his chest and into his throat.

Ring.

Wesker took a deep breath and let it out. Why should he feel so tense when she could just as easily be another Miss Adler?

Ring.

Wesker took another look at her resume. She a certified Microsoft office specialist. She had been working as a secretary for Lot's Lots which was a family owned car dealership. Her father was the owner and had given her the job to build her resume. Granted she was only 15 when he had her working, but it was an effort well recieved by the man holding the resume in his gloved hand. Wesker was mildly impressed by the plethora of jobs and internships she had been in since she was 16. She was now 21 and Wesker rather fancied a younger woman. Just as long as she was legal of course.

Ring.

The third ring. And no one had answered the phone. Wesker was starting to get impatient.

Where was that girl?

Ring.

Wesker was about to hang up when her answering machine picked up the missed call.

"Chris speaking. Sorry I couldn't get to the phone but hey things happen. Drop me a message and I'll get back to you ASAP. Ciao!"

A beeping sound was heard and Wesker cleared his throat before speaking into the phone.

"This is Michael DeSantos; the CEO and owner of Jupiter Pharmaceutical Enterprises. I have looked over your resume and I find it to be sufficient to garner an interview. Call me back to settle a time and date for your appointment. If you do not respond to this call by tomorrow at 6pm sharp; your resume will become null and void and you will not receive another chance due to the high demand for the position..."

Wesker left the personal number to his office and ended with this, " I will be expecting a call from you tomorrow morning, Miss Lot. Do not disappoint."

He pushed the button on the ear piece to end the call. In 24 hours the phone number he gave her will be defunct. It was a precaution he had to take due to media and his enemies.

Wesker sat back in his chair. His fingers aimlessly toyed with the buttons on his arm rests before pushing one highlighted in blue. Suddenly the screen was split into 4 and the images of the labs below came into view. Of all the things he did the most...it was watching the scientists. They went on with their business; not paying any mind to the cameras watching their every move. In an hour Wesker will shift his attentions to the labs in Africa. Of course he could watch them from the smaller screens on the right side of the main one...but Wesker liked everything to be in view fully. He never wanted to miss anything small. One of the scientist's glanced up at the camera. They were like the pawns in a chess game. Wesker was their King. He ruled over his scientists with money and a promise of greatness. But in the end...glory will belong not to its people. To their leader goes the spoils. In the dark computer room; Wesker allowed a tiny smirk to grace his normally frowning mouth. If he succeeded...Wesker would become the most powerful man in the world.

"Hail to the King."

This change was SO needed. I wanted this story to have ties with the actual RE-verse than with it being an AU. Maybe it'll be a slight AU...but I doubt it. My friend actual gave me the idea of having Wesker in his computer room and still being so dominate that he can get a girl to do what ever he wanted behind even a camera. She really opened my eyes to that possibility. Wesker is a wanted man. Why would he openly give out his name like that? So I have him hiding being the role of a millionaire that REALLY likes his privacy. The next chapter should be coming out in a few days. I'll bust my chops to get it out if need be. If I don't...just e-mail me curses and troll me until I get it out, lol. Also I LOVE reviews guys! Let me know what you think of Control. Give me some ideas and I'll try to integrate them into the story.

THANKS!!


End file.
